Lebah
by faihyuu
Summary: Kekhalifahan Utsmaniyah Greece kecil menarik-narik ujung baju Turkey.Ia bertanya #Animalia Challange
**_Lebah_**

 _(c)faihyuu_

 ** _Hetalia Axis Powers_**

 _(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_

 ** _For : Animalia Challange_**

 **Kekhalifahan Utsmaniyah**

Greece kecil menarik-narik ujung baju ,yang ditarik bajunya tersenyum."Ada apa,Heracles?"tanya Turkey sembari mengelus-elus rambut coklat bergelombang Greece."Kau tahu itu namanya apa?"tunjuk Greece pada bunga tulip yang ada di kompleks mengerutkan kening, _Masa,dia tidak tahu,sih?_

"Itu bunga tulip,"jawab Turkey pada menghela napas."Kalau itu aku tahu!"katanya,nada bicaranya yang malas berubah menjadi nada khas anak kecil yang sedang lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening."Yang mana, _sih_?"tanya menunjuk-nujuk bunga tulip itu lagi."Yang itu, _lho_!"

Turkey hanya menatap bingung Greece."Itu bunga tulip,Heracles."Greece menggeram."Dasar Bodoh."katanya. Turkey hanya memasang tampang menarik tangan besar Turkey dengan tangan ,ia menunjuk makhluk mungil bersayap yang hinggap di bunga tulip yang tadi ia binatang mungil itu terbang dengan sayapnya yang juga mungil."Maksudku itu."

Turkey menatapnya tak suka."Aku hanya bertanya," mengelus rambut bergelombang Greece lagi, _rambutnya benar-benar sama persis seperti Ibunya_."Itu lebah."kata menatap Turkey dengan mata yang berinar-binar,membuat Turkey bertanya-tanya pada batinnya, _Kemana mata yang selalu mengantuk itu?_

"Lebah itu apa?"tanyanya tertawa."Kau benar-benar pintar,ya?Kamu banyak bertanya sejak aku _datang_."Greece mengangguk."Tentu saja,Ibu yang mengajariku untuk bertanya jika aku tidak tahu."Saat berkata itu mata Greece berbinar tersenyum sendu. _Dia benar-benar sayang Ibunya,seperti aku mencintai Bizantynum._

"Kamu mau tahu tentang lebah,'kan?"tanya kecil dengan iris hijau virdian itu mengangguk."Kamu tahu madu?"tanya Turkey terlihat berfikir sejenak,kemudian ia mengangguk."Aku tahu,Ibu pernah _enaaakk_ sekali,"

Turkey mengangguk."Dan madu yang rasanya _enak_ itu berasal dari lebah,"

.

.

 **Emirgan Park,Istanbul**

Turkey berjalan beriringan dengan Greece."Kau benar-benar jahat,Greece."katanya,lalu ia tergelak sendiri." _Ayah_ mu ada didekatmu,tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya." meliriknya sinis."Lalu,kau apa?Aku memberikan pelukan?Cih,maaf saja."

Turkey lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya aneh sambil mengelus-elus kucing yang selalu berada diatas kepalanya."Kenapa kau?Sudah mulai gila?"tanyanya tersenyum tipis."Aku hanya rindu pada _putra_ boleh memangnya?" hanya menatap datar Turkey."Aku baru tahu kau punya sangat tua sekali,ya."katanya membalas,"Ingat,kau juga _putra_ ku,'kan manis,Aku benar-benar rindu dengannya."

"Ibu tolong aku...Jauhkanlah aku dari orang bodoh ini."gumamnya saangaat kecil,namun dapat didengar oleh Turkey."Kau rindu _ibu_ mu tetapi kau tidak rindu pada _ayah_ mu?" memutar bola matanya,bosan."buat apa aku merindukan orang yang telah _membunuh_ Ibuku?"

Turkey tersenyum sendu."Kau masih dendam padaku...?"

Greece merasa atmosfir tidak enak enak disini." ,mengungkit masa lalu adalah kegemaranku."Ujarnya sambil membuka tas ransel yang di dibuka ,keluar beberapa kucing gemuk dari tertegun."Kau bawa kucing-kucing itu ke sini?"Greece mengangguk."Mereka sendiri yang masuk kedalam ranselku." _Ah_ ,kecintaan dan kedekatan Greece dengan kucing begitupun sebaliknya memang tidak bisa Turkey pahami.

Greece mengeluarkan sepucuk memberikan surat itu pada pria dengan topeng putih porselen dihadapannya."Anggap saja itu surat dariku untuk surau-surat mu selama ini,"

Turkey tertawa."Jahat baru membalasnya sekarang."

Greece hanya bergenus Apis – lebah – terbang dan hinggap di bunga warna-warni di taman kenangan Greece ke beberapa abad yang tersenyum – Turkey yang ia katai bodoh saat kecil – takkan pernah ia ,Turkey yang selalu menjawab pertanyaannya akan selalu Greece ingat.

 **END**

Note : Sorry for OOC,Gaje(maybe),Sorry for Typos,and they friends

A/N(?):Fic buat Animalia Challange,saya harap yang seperti ini(?) jika hasilnya jauh dari ekspetasi(?)yahh namanya juga realita (?)/apaini

Fact/?:Sebenarnya Tulip itu dari kekhalifahan Utsmaniyah Ottoman alias Turki ,cuma lebih terkenal bangetnya itu di si Nether(?)Dan masalah surat-surat itu terinspirasi dari fanfik hetalia Necrofantasia.../dor


End file.
